1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for changing the scale factor of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pathology diagnoses have been made by pathologists who use a microscope. Recently, in many cases, due to the increase in pathology diagnosis and shortage of pathologists, it has been difficult to for a pathologist to make a diagnosis by using a microscope on site. Accordingly, the need for telepathology in which pathology specimen information is digitized, and an acquired image is sent to a remote location has been increasing. However, the sizes of pathological images increase since high-resolution pathological images are required. Accordingly, it is difficult to send the entire pathological image at one time.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-3601 describes a microscope still image transmission system in which a medical technologist in a hospital where no pathologist is available on site communicates an image with a pathologist while specifying the position and the scale factor of a region of a specimen to be observed in the image.